


a dance with devils, golfists, japanese onanists, and a door

by listgro



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listgro/pseuds/listgro
Summary: midnight kitchen shenanigans





	a dance with devils, golfists, japanese onanists, and a door

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

It couldn't go on like this. Ritsuka sighed. She had to tell him. It wasn't even funny anymore. She just had to put it together. But how-  
"Oh." She wasn't even surprised. This oh was nothing but an exhausted groan. "What are you doing in my kitchen. Wait. Actually, it's good that you happen to be here. No, I mean it's still very creepy, but I have something to tell you."  
"Actually," The very creep who has been haunting her for months says in that disgusting voice of his. "Um. I have something to tell you too. The reason I'm here-"  
"Yes, right, I know, listen, I'm not interested in any of you guys because I'm gay and I have a girlfriend."  
"Oh." Ritsuka has never seen that expression on his face. Was it shock? She couldn't tell in the poor lighting of a late night kitchen, it was probably just a game of shadows, but Rem Kaginuki looked somewhat releived. He even let out a soft chuckle before making the whole situation even more ridiculous. "I also am gay. And I was going to tell you that the reason I'm here-"  
Seriously, they really needed to stop interrupting each other.  
"Babe? Is everything ok? You were gone for so long I got a little worried. Oh."  
"Oh." Ritsuka mirrored, rising her eybrows. Now it all made sense. Rem sneaking into their house. Brother's strange new passion for turtlenecks. All this noise. It all made sense now. "Okay. I'm glad it all worked out. Good night, guys. And keep it down, please."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this  
> some "shit gotta do it myself" kind of thing typed in one sitting while listening to destinare on loop  
> thanks soma saito for ruining my life


End file.
